<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>loved, and loved well by MissSunFlower94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291001">loved, and loved well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSunFlower94/pseuds/MissSunFlower94'>MissSunFlower94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, OT3, Other, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Rated M for Discussion of Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSunFlower94/pseuds/MissSunFlower94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnes has a habit of saying lovely things so nonchalantly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith, Commander James Barnes/Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>loved, and loved well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(this is disgustingly fluffy, even for me)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Is he good to you?” Barnes asks softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cel hums, absently playing with his dark curls, his head on their shoulder. “Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zolf,” he clarifies. “When you two are… like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that jealousy, Mr. Barnes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” he says with such promptness they believe him. “Just thinking, you deserve to be loved well. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Cel can’t say much else for a minute. Barnes has a habit of saying such lovely things so nonchalantly. Finally they say, “Yes. I- Zolf- he’s… good. Very considerate, you know? It’s nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he murmurs, nuzzling his head into the crook of their neck. Cel sighs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to ask how I treat him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They feel his laughter as a breath on their skin. “If you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>half</span>
  </em>
  <span> as good to him as you are to me, I would consider him a lucky man. I’m not too worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cel blinks, and then begins to giggle. “You know I really didn’t take you for such an awful flirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His laughter grows, and he turns his head to kiss them on the neck. They pull him up to kiss him on the mouth and they lose the morning tangled in each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>